


Too busy

by LeiRei



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: Drabble of an angst idea I had for my Oc and Donnie.
Relationships: Donatello/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Too busy

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy."

She'd thought hearing those words would hurt less as time goes by.

Rosa was understanding, she knew how important it was for Donnie to work on new projects right after the other.

He works hard for his family, to protect them and make sure everyone is safe in their home.

She understood this all, but like everybody else, she has a limit. Months of dating the purple clad soft shell turtle had felt one-sided, and she can't help it but slowly.. Give up their relationship.

Donnie was buried on his work again as she walks in his lab, a sad smile ghosting her features, she quietly made sure he knew she was there, and with a heavy heart she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie, I'll be heading home.. Want to accompany me?"

Donnie didn't look up, those words again greeted her.

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy."

Rosa tried not to frown, she knew it was selfish and pathetic but this has been going on for months now. Donnie doesn't have time for her, and that's much clearer now.

All she was asking for was at least a little time from him, a bit of effort. Show her he cared.

But he gave her none.

She sighed, taking her bag and walked out of his lab with heavy foot steps. Not looking back.

And never returned again.

\----

It took Donnie a month or so to even realize, suddenly feeling worried he hit her up with a message.

"Rosa? You gonna come over today?"

It took a while, a few hours passed before Rosa replied. Donnie's heart suddenly sank at her reply. "

I'm sorry, I'm too busy." 


End file.
